User blog:UlfricMaxsonGarvey/Fool's Demise: The Raiders Of New York- Episode 1 "The Shadows"
February 17th, 2288 bleak ruins of what remained of Manhattan's skyscrapers overshadowed the broken roadways down below them. To think 210 years ago people would dream of seeing the bright lights of what they called New York City. That dream turned into nightmares of the place and the mere mention of it would make people shiver in fear. The stories of the people who were fortunate enough to have whatever God's mercy they believed in to make it out of the evil place now known as "Fool's Demise" would make wastelanders look upon themselves and question their own humanity. For it was the people they encountered that gave a much sinister meaning to the word "Raiders". dirtied up, poor looking wastelander attempted to look through a broken pair of binoculars at the rubble filled road that stretched before he and his family. He looks down at the cracked lens of his binoculars, hoping to find some way to make them work. He continues to try and look through them as his family look on, scared at their eery surroundings and knowing the awful place they sit in Wastelander- Dammit! They aren't going to work Wastelander's Wife- We need to go back now while we still can. Once we're too far away from the bridge, we have no chance of saving ourselves if they find us Wastelander, frustrated but also very scared, looks at his wife and points at their sick son, who lays in the arms of his older sister Wastelander- Look at him. Do you see how sick he is? The only doctor for hundreds of miles is hiding on the other side of this place waiting for us. I know how dangerous this is, but this is also the only chance we have of saving our little boy Wastelander's Daughter- Dad there has to be another way. We've heard the stories. If they find us, that's it. What they will do to us, they will have us begging for death Wastelander- Stop it! Wastelander stares upon his family and sees the fear in their faces Wastelander- I'm not ready to lose our son Wastelander puts his hand on his wife's stomach Wastelander- When this baby comes, we need a doctor. You know that demeanor of The Wastelander's family doesn't change, continuing to be scared and getting even more scared by the second. Suddenly, a loud, crying shriek is heard from above them Wastelander's Daughter- What was that? family looks above, trying to find the source of the shriek. On the most intact floor of the skyscraper directly to the right they see a dark figure with red glowing eyes staring at them, standing completely still. Fear became an understatement Wastelander's Daughter- Dad? Wastelander- We have to move. Now! Wastelander hurries his family through the pre war debris as more of the glowing-eyed dark figures appear around them, all shrieking one after the other. The Wastelander gets a small feeling of hope when he notices the mysterious figure have stopped appearing and stopped their piercing shrieks Wastelander- They're stopping. They're stopping. If we could just get to the- Wastelander is cut short, and his hope suddenly dissapears when, from the dark alleyways on both opposite sides, two groups of the glowing-eyed figures step out and form a line in front of them. The Wastelander and his family turn around to see the same scene behind. Slowly turning his head to the group of figures he and his family witnessed emerge from the shadows, the frightened, innocent wastelanders look on in horror as glowing red smiles appear on the face of the dark figures family, all binded in ropes, are forced through the doors of a beaten down Catholic Church, which the dark figures call home. Lines of the figures, all dressed in the same armored black cloth suits, take up both sides of the cathedral, standing still like an army awaiting orders. A guilded, bloody throne sits at the back of the sanctuary, where a leader would sit. After moments of intimidating silence, the figures drop to their knees and kneel when their leader, a bulky, heavy looking man enters the cathedral. The Wastelander saw he had the same glowing red eyes as his like his soldiers, except for some reason they seemed way more infuriating. The leader passed right by The Wasteland family without a single glance and proceeded to his throne. The leader took the mask off his head and the red eyes were gone, now showing his real face. He stared deeply at The Wasteland family and they stared back, not knowing what will happen next. Infected wounds covered the leader's face, making him look as if he had been fighting a hungry deathclaw. A braided, dark brown strand of hair fell from the back of his head, with a small beard of the same color. The Leader took a deep breath and finally spoke The Leader- Do you know where you are? Wastelander tried very hard to speak through his fear The Wastelander- I, I uh um I- Wastelander's babbling angered The Leader The Leader- I said do you know where you are! The Wastelander- Ye, Ye, Yes. Yes Si, Yes sir The Leader- Then why are you before me right now? Wastelander looks at the frightened faces of his family. He sees his sick son, whose illness has him completely oblivious to what is happening The Wastelander- I, um, I The Leader- Your son. He is sick The Wastelander- Yes. We, we, we heard of a doctor just past the city. We were trying to get him there so he can be cured Leader starts snickering in an evil manner, leaving the family confused The Leader- Congratulations. You found him The Wastelander- What? The Leader- My name is Alden Tagon, also known as "The Doctor" Wastelander became astonished at what he was told, realizing there was no Doctor to save his son The Wastelander- No. No. No! Alden Tagon- Oh I am so sorry, but you see, we have to get people here, sometimes innocent wasteland families like you, because we have a contract to fill, and when we don't fill that contract, our friends don't get what they need, but most importantly we don't get what we need. So if that means spreading a couple of little lies like there's a miracle healer just past our little forbidden promised land then we will do it The Wastelander's Wife- You monsters! Can't you see this little boy? Can't you see that he is suffering? looks down at The Wastelander's wife and sees that she is pregnant Alden Tagon- Oh damn. You'll have another little shit to take care of soon. But you know what? Since I put you through all of this trouble, I am going to do you a favor. I am going to let you live here and raise your sweet child, but I am going to kill the rest of your family. How does that sound? The Wastelander- No please please! Please don't do this! You can't do this! Please! Alden Tagon- I really am sorry. I wish there was another way. But like I said, I have to make sure my friends are happy so I can be happy looks to the soldiers at his right Alden Tagon- Take the pregnant bitch to the cellroom so she doesn't have to see this soldiers proceed to take The Wastelander's Wife out of the cathedral. The Wastelander and his daughter try to plead with Alden The Wastelander's Daughter- Please sir no! Please don't do this! The Wastelander- Please, I am begging you. We will go back the way we came and you will never see us ever again. Just don't do this please! smirks. He stands up from his throne and kneels down in front of The Wastelander. He puts his mouth close to his ear and whispers Alden Tagon- You should have never stepped into the shadows The Wastelander can react, Alden takes the double sided spear from his back and decapitates the poor soul February 20th, 2288 approached fast, and the second group of Raiders that controlled Fool's Demise, "The Teeth", awaited a delivery from The Shadows on what was known as a toll bridge pre war. Right before the sun dissapeared The Shadows arrived, with their leader Alden Tagon marching in front. The Teeth members became surprised at the sight of Alden Tagon with the delivery team, as this wasn't a regular occurence The Teeth Representative- This is strange. Have your guard up just incase something happens Teeth were famous for their use of Assault Rifles and fast firing guns. Every single member had at least three of them at all times. The strange thing was, it seemed like they had an unlimited supply of ammo and never needed to reload Shadows met The Teeth in the middle of the bridge, with two of their soldiers carrying the delivery. Alden started the exchange by greeting the representative of The Teeth's leader Alden Tagon- You must be the one Shayna put in charge of her misfits out here. I don't think I need to introduce myself, but what's your name? Maybe we can be good friends The Teeth Representative- Why are you here? You never come on delivieries Alden Tagon- Shocker right? I figured I would come along and make sure my buddies here didn't give you any trouble. Sometimes they can talk a little too much flashes a sarcastic smile at the representative The Teeth Representative- Whatever, just give us what we came for Alden Tagon- Fine fine turn to his two soldiers carrying the delivery and nods. The two drop the large bags in front of The Representative. The Representative looks at Alden and gets another smile from him. He then takes a peek inside of the bags Alden Tagon- A father and daughter, chopped up and ready to cook, just how you like it The Teeth Representative- You're short Alden Tagon- Excuse me? The Teeth Representative- We were told three, you've given us two. You're short Alden Tagon- About that. You see, the pregnant woman is still, pregnant, understand? So that means you only get two for now. But as soon as that baby come out and lights up the world you will get what you asked for Representative steps closer to Alden The Teeth Representative- We will get what we asked for now. You should know how the system works by now steps closer to The Representative, having their noses almost touching Alden Tagon- Apparently Shayna cut off your ears and ate them because you didn't hear what I said. You get two now and will get the other when Its time. Do you understand me? and The Representative stare off with both sides looking on, readying themselves for what might happen next. The stare off finally ends when The Representative starts talking again The Teeth Representative- Fine. Fine. Representative holds a knife discreetly behind his back The Teeth Representative- If your not going to give it to us, then we'll take it Representative begins stabing Alden with the knife in the lower part of the stomach. A battle ensues between The Teeth and The Shadows. A Shadow Soldier quickly throws his spear directly into The Representative's chest, killing him, but not after a lot of damage was done to Alden. The Teeth Members blazed their guns at The Shadow Soldiers, but the lightning speed and amazing dodging abilities of The Shadows were too much for The Teeth to hold off against. One by one The Teeth Members were killed, with The Shadows only taking a single loss. Alden, laying on the ground covering his wound, begins laughing as he watches his Soldiers kill The Last Teeth Member at the bridge. As soon as The Member had fallen, The Soldiers hurried over to their beloved leader and quickly attented to his wounds. Alden smiled as his faithful soldiers helped him to his feet to get him home, away from the site of this massacre February 21st, 2288 blood had barely dried on the bridge after a failed delivery turned slaughter between The Shadows and The Teeth. Another group of The Teeth, led by their famous feared leader Shayna, arrived at the bridge after The Representative and the members sent with them didn't return. Shayna surveyed the sight, becoming furious realzing what The Shadows had done. This wasn't just a breaking of a contract to Shayna, this was the start of a war End Of Episode 1 Category:Blog posts